Coatings are used in a wide variety of contexts to modify the surface properties of a bulk material. For example, it is beneficial for the surfaces of medical devices to resist degradation upon contact with body fluids, both to maintain the integrity of the medical device itself and to protect the patient from potentially harmful degradants and leachates originating from the coating. Coating stability is also promoted when the coating resists photodegradation, bleaching, and atmospheric oxidation. The coating should strongly adhere to its substrate, being resistant to mechanical wear and thermal stress. In some contexts, optical clarity of a cured coating is valuable, especially when the substrate itself is transparent.